Cause & Affection
by teenagegrime
Summary: Sterek Office! AU: Stiles is the boss' son and he seduces an overworked Derek through drunken slurs.


A small red light on the bottom of a computer screen blinks incessantly and strong hands type away at a keyboard. One hand flies up to rub a light green eye that fights to flutter closed. The bold white writing on a clock reads 3:46 a.m. A timer briefly goes off to signal freshly brewed coffee.

The man with the light green eyes stands up at his desk and saves his Excel document. A petite woman in a bright pink cardigan and perfectly curled hair waves at Derek and tells him that he needs to get to sleep before he goes crazy. _It's too late for that_, he thinks.

He's been at the office for approximately 26 hours and his hands are beginning to cramp from typing out so many equations and numbers. He's had 6 cups of coffee and 0 hours of sleep. His boss told him to finish a project that a recently fired employee started. This fired employee is the boss' son. He's only a few years younger than Derek is, but he's a hell of a lot more immature. He always wears flannel and a goofy grin amongst his plethora of moles.

Derek has convinced himself that he absolutely despises the little brat because he showed up to every day of work either hungover or stoned. Or both.

But the truth is, for the 3 years Derek has been working in his stuffy cubicle, the highlights are when Stiles comes to visit, and when he folds his jackets up above his head and pretends to fly through the office, zooming from cubicle to cubicle. When the CEO of the company attempts to get Stiles a job there, he disappoints everyone every single time. Except for the time that Stiles and Derek shared sloppy drunk kisses in the copy room at last year's holiday party.

Derek's head perks up towards the now-open door and sees a pale lanky body flop into the room. Enclosed in long slender fingers is a red plastic cup with beer spilling out of it.

"'s time to party!" Stiles slurs with a choked laugh. Derek sighs and takes a few more sips of black coffee before he combs his fingers through his hair and begins to walk in the direction of the drunken idiot.

"Again, Stiles?" Derek whispers, unsure if they're the only two in the building.

"Jus' having some fun, lighten up!" Stiles slings his arm around Derek's shoulders and gulps down half of the beer remaining in the cup.

"You're drunk, Stiles. I need to call your dad." Derek starts to pull his phone out of his pocket, but Stiles drops his drink and tugs on the collar of Derek's light blue dress shirt, luring his strong body closer to his.

"No no no. Just kiss me."

Derek hesitates and scans his eyes over the messy hair and bloodshot eyes of the younger boy in front of him. Before he gets the chance to make a decision, Stiles rips his red plaid jacket off of his body and sits on the gray surface of Derek's desk, frowning at the lack of sturdiness. With a small nibble, he whispers into Derek's eager ear that he has a better idea. He clumsily runs into the conference room and gestures for Derek to follow him.

Derek runs after him and sports a huge grin. He's been waiting for this for so long, and he can't wait any longer. He flips the lights on and pushes Stiles onto the long black table that's surrounded by chairs.

At first, he only kisses and nips at Stiles' skin. After a few moments of savoring the sweet taste of his smooth skin and the enticing grunting noises coming out of his mouth, he strips down to his boxers and giggles at the less graceful approach Stiles takes to undressing.

Derek decides to help Stiles by shimmying his tight black jeans off of his skinny legs and pulling his Blink 182 t-shirt off of his head. Stiles seems to become more alert once Derek pulls his underwear down and reveals his erection, firmly pressed up against his defined stomach. Stiles gasps slightly at his lover's broad and beautiful body.

Stiles' eagerness shows through his rapid movements towards Derek's lower body. He sits up and begins to run his tongue up and down the shaft of his warm cock. He wraps his arms around Derek, rubbing up and down his back and grabbing his ass once or twice. He whines at the aching of his own cock while taking Derek's deep into his throat, gagging slightly and twirling his skilled tongue back and forth. Derek moans and grips onto Stiles' matted hair, guiding his head up and down. Before he climaxes, Stiles pops Derek's erection out of his mouth and takes his underwear off, pumping his cock in his hand with fast strokes.

Derek is impatient and aches to be inside of Stiles. He positions himself between Stiles' spread legs and loosens his opening with two fingers before slowly pushing his cock into Stiles.

Stiles clenches his teeth and lets out a muffled scream. _Fuck,_ Derek thinks. _I knew he'd be a screamer._

Derek continues to speed up his thrusts until Stiles bucks his hips into the air and cums onto his chest, breathing heavily. Derek throws his hips forward, deep into Stiles, and takes one long shaky breath before he pulls out and climbs over Stiles' almost limp body, jacking himself off for a few seconds before dripping his cum into Stiles' open and wanting mouth.

He flops down next to Stiles on the hard and cold tabletop. Weaving his fingers with Stiles', he lets a smile overwhelm his face and nestles his naked body into Stiles'.

Stiles' alcohol-bathed brain is sleepy and he closes his eyes, running his hands all over Derek's skin before he drifts off into dreams full of light green eyes, defined muscles, and a scruffy beard.


End file.
